Our aim is to solve the structure of the dimerization domain of the Hepatocyte Nuclear Factor - 1 a (HNF- 1 a) implicated in the maturity onset of diabetes in the young (1). Subsequently we wish to solve the structure of the dimerization domain complexed with the transcriptional coactivator DCoH. We are also interested in solving biologically important zn finger and CHOP series peptides. MAD phasing will be used for HNF - I a and single wavelength for the other two samples on BioCARS Station 14-BM-D.